I Dont Want To Remember
by kutunyaunknown
Summary: Baekhyun telah kembali ke Korea setelah 2 tahun di Jepang.Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan namja yang sudah menyakiti hatinya,Park Chanyeol.[Chanbaek][Happy end]


**[27 Mei 2017]**

Seorang namja cantik berjaket biru muda sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman kota menikmati indahnya malam sendirian di taman kota,berbeda dengan orang lain yang menikmati malam di taman itu dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Byun Baekhyun,nama namja berjaket biru yang menikmati indahnya malam sendirian tanpa seorang kekasih.Padahal dulu ia juga menikmati malam dengan namja tinggi yang ia cinta,Park Chanyeol.

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat ia tertawa kecil,mengingat betapa bodoh tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.Ralat,mantan kekasih.Karena buktinya sekarang Baekhyun hanya sendirian di taman kota ini.

Baekhyun tidak akan sendirian seperti ini jika ia memaafkan Chanyeol atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.Ya,kesalahan yang membuat luka dalam bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Luka karena **mengkhianatinya**

 **Flashback [14 Maret 2015]**

Sepasang namja dengan tinggi badan berbeda sedang melakukan kencan mereka dengan mendatangi sebuah festival di alun-alun kota.Mereka bergandengan tangan sangat erat seakan tak mau melepas satu sama lain.

"Yeollie,aku ingin beli gelang couple itu" ucap namja bertubuh mungil,Byun Baekhyun pada namja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Gelang yang dijual dekat gerobak Ice cream itu?" tanya namja yang bertubuh tinggi,Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sangat imut yang membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan kekasihnya ini.Ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju tempat yang menjual gelang itu.

"Pilihlah kau mau yang mana Baek?" tanyanya.Baekhyun langsung mengambil gelang couple berwarna biru dengan hiasan gantungan burung merpati kecil di masing-masing gelangnya.

Chanyeol segera membayar gelang tersebut dan melanjutkan kencannya bersama Baekhyun.Setelah puas berjalan-jalan,akhirnya mereka beristirahat di salah satu bangku yang disediakan.

"Yeolie berikan tanganmu" titah Baekhyun yang hanya dituruti oleh Chanyeol.Baekhyun dengan antusias memakaikan gelang yang tadi mereka beli ke tangan Chanyeol ,walaupun awalnya tidak muat di tangannya tapi akhirnya muat juga.

"Lain kali kalau tidak muat berikan padaku saja dan akan ku beri peniti agar muat" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa seraya memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Dasar Pabbo" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hai,kau Chanyeol kan?" tanya seseorang namja bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Iya,kalau tidak salah kau Kyungsoo kan,mantan pacarnya Jong In ?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh namja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Ah kebetulan bisa bertemu disini.Apa kau dan pacarmu sedang kencan?" tanyanya setelah melihat Baekhyun yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Ah iya ini Baekhyun pacarku dan Baekhyun perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo mantan pacar Jong In" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersalaman dengan sedikit canggung.

"Hai aku Baekhyun"

"Hai aku Kyungsoo"

Cukup lama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berbicara sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi duluan karena ada urusan.Setelah Kyungsoo pergi,Chanyeol kelimpungan mencari Baekhyun karena sejak tadi hanya mereka berdua yang mengobrol sementara Baekhyun sedari tadi masih duduk di bangku.

Ia segera menghampiri siluet Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat sebuah halte bus.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Baek?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Habisnya aku bosan hanya duduk disitu lagipula aku juga ingin pulang dan tidur" jawabnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Maafkan aku ya tadi ngobrolnya cukup lama sampai kau ingin cepat pulang hehe.." Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun cemburu dan merasa diabaikan saat ia masih berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa,ayo naik busnya sudah sampai" ajak Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol ke dalam bus.

 **Flashback End**

 **Back to Real time**

Baekhyun masih ingat saat mereka kencan di alun-alun kota dan bertemu Kyungsoo mantan pacar Jong In.Ia tidak cemburu waktu itu,ia hanya kesal karena mereka terlalu asik berbicara berdua sehingga Baekhyun merasa bosan dan meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya sebatas teman.

Bodoh

Itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pada awal mereka berkenalan.Tapi lambat laun,Chanyeol semakin berubah menjadi cuek dan dingin tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka berpacaran.Batin Baekhyun mulai bergejolak memikirkan hal negatif.Ia mulai mencurigai gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang lebih terfokus pada layar handphone nya.

Rasa curiga itu membuat Baekhyun bertekad mengikuti Chanyeol pada suatu malam.Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa malam dimana ia mengikuti Chanyeol adalah malam dimana ia akan merasakan luka yang amat sakit.

 **Flashback [25 Mei 2015]**

Baekhyun sedari tadi masih mengikuti mobil Chanyeol dari belakang.Mobil itu sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi toko yang berbeda-beda.Ia tidak merasa kalau hari ini hari spesial mereka berdua tapi kenapa Chanyeol membeli barang dari toko yang berbeda-beda?.

Mobil Chanyeol akhirnya terhenti di sebuah hotel bintang lima.Ia sontak ikut turun dari taksi yang ia tumpangi dan segera berjalan di belakang Chanyeol pelan-pelan.Ia melihat Chanyeol memasuki lift.Ia melihat kalau Chanyeol menuju ke lantai 24.Baekhyun pun mengikuti ke lantai yang Chanyeol tuju melalui lift satunya.

•Lantai 24•

Baekhyun masih setia mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang namun langkahnya sontak berhenti di balik dinding saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Chanyeol berciuman dengan Kyungsoo di lorong kamar hotel.

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Air bening itu mengalir membasahi pipi chubby Baekhyun.Ternyata selama ini firasat nya berkata sangat benar.Kyungsoo yang sering membuat Chanyeol fokus pada handphonenya .Kyungsoo yang merubah Chanyeol yang awalnya romantis menjadi dingin dan cuek.Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol mengkhianati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghapus dengan kasar air matanya.Ia dengan mantap melangkah ke tengah lorong untuk menatap kedua orang itu berciuman.Lalu ia mengambil nafas dan berkata.

"Wah wah wah hebat sekali ciuman panasmu dengan Kyungsoo,Chanyeol-sshi"

Suara Baekhyun langsung membuat kedua orang itu melepas ciuman mereka dan beralih menatap kaget orang yang sedikit jauh didepan mereka.

"B..baek..Hy..hyun?" ucap Chanyeol tergagap karena ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasih pertama nya itu tiba-tiba berada di depannya saat ia bertemu sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata firasatku benar kalau kalian memiliki hubungan lebih dari ku bayangkan" ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum miring yang diiringi air mata yang mulai keluar kembali.

"Ba-baek ini tidak seperti yang k-kau pikirkan" bantah Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan? hiks tapi ini sama persis dengan yang aku pikirkan hiks" tangis Baekhyun mulai bersuara.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini Baek" Chanyeol berusaha mendekat tapi satu tangan Baekhyun menyuruh untuk Chanyeol diam di tempat.

"Kenapa Yeol hiks kenapa hiks selama ini aku percaya padamu,percaya bahwa kau hanya memiliki ku sebagai pacarmu tapi ternyata hiks...Aku kira kau beda dengan namja lain tapi ternyata kau BRENGSEK YEOL!!!" makian Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam di tempat.

"Baek maafk-"

 **PLAK**

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengatakan satu kata apapun lagi.Aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkanmu.Aku muak dengan mu.Cukup sampai disini saja Yeol.

 **Kita berakhir** "

Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih shock dan Chanyeol yang merutuki kesalahan fatalnya karena telah mengkhianati Baekhyun yang sangat tulus mencintainya.

 **Flashback End**

 **Back to Real time**

Kejadian malam itu masih teringat dalam diri Baekhyun karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta.Baekhyun juga masih ingat setelah kejadian itu ia langsung bilang pada orangtua nya kalau ia ingin pindah ke Jepang saat itu juga, dan pada keesokan harinya ia langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk melupakan segalanya.

Itu 2 tahun lalu,sekarang tahun 2017 dan ia telah kembali ke kota ini,kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi dirinya.Ia ingin tahu apa namja Park-brengsek-Chanyeol itu masih bisa hidup bahagia setelah ia mengkhianati Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti bahagia,aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.Dia pasti sudah berbahagia dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.Paling mereka juga sudah menikah" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya ke sebuah cafe di dekat taman yang masih buka walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 tapi cafe itu masih buka.

Ia menuju meja kasir dan melihat menu yang ada di meja kasir itu.

"Aku mau pesan Cappucino freeze satu" saat Baaekhyun akan membuka dompet sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"Baekhyun?"

 **DEG**

Suara ini,suara yang sangat ia kenal,suara yang pernah membuatnya tertawa,suara yang pernah menghiburnya,suara yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya,dan suara yang melontarkan permohonan maafnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan wajah namja yang selama ini masih teringat di ingatan masa lalunya berdiri di depannya sebagai seorang kasir.Siapa lagi kalau bukan

Park Chanyeol

"K..kau"

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun segera berlari dengan cepat keluar cafe setelah ia bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.Ia bisa mendengar suara namja di masa lalunya yang sedang mengejarnya saat ini.

"BAEKHYUNA...KUMOHON BERHENTI..BYUN BAEKHYUN..KUMOHON BERHENTI.."

Chanyeol terus berteriak sambil terus menambah kecepatan berlarinya agar bisa mengejar Baekhyun.

 **GREP**

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.Sementara orang yang dipeluk meronta dengan keras agar Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"LEPASKAN PELUKANMU..KU BILANG LEPASKAN BRENGSEK...LEPASKANNN" makian Baekhyun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.Ia masih tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap padanya sehingga saat ini tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan walaupun mata mereka tak bertemu.

"LEPASKAN..LEPASKAN AKU"

"BAEKHYUN KUMOHON DIAMLAH DAN TATAP WAJAHKU" ucapan Chanyeol lantas membuat Baekhyun berhenti bergerak namun wajahnya masih tidak melihat kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakkan satu telapak tangannya menaikkan dagu Baekhyun secara lembut agar menghadap kearahnya sedangkan tangan satunya memeluk posesif tubuh Baekhyun agar tak lari.

"Baekhyunaa tatap aku kumohon" Chanyeol berucap sangat lembut agar Baekhyun menatapnya namun nihil,mata Baekhyun tetap melihat kearah lain meski wajahnya menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun,kumohon maafkan aku.Aku tau kesalahanku memang tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan tapi kumohon maafkan aku.Entah apa yang merasuki diriku hingga aku tega mengkhianatimu.Sungguh aku masih sangat mencintaimu Baek.Tapi bodohnya aku mengkhianati orang yang tulus mencintaiku sepertimu"

 **TES**

Didekapan namja mungil yang dicintainya Chanyeol menitihkan air mata untuk pertama kali di depan orang lain.Rasa penyesalannya sangat besar terhadap Baekhyun.Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sekejam itu mengkhianati namja mungil ini padahal ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun saat itu.

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan menangis di pundak kecilnya.

"Aku frustasi saat tahu kau sudah pergi ke Jepang padahal aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padamu.Aku merasa ingin mati saat tau kau telah pergi meninggalkanku.Maafkan aku Baekhyun.Tolong beri aku satu kesempatan terakhir dalam hidupku untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dengan penuh penyesalan pada mata Baekhyun.

"Baek aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mempercayaiku tapi kumohon aku bisa buktikan kalau aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya.Beri aku kesempatan memulai dari awal lagi Baek" pinta Chanyeol menatap dengan penuh harap kepada Baekhyun.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidupmu untuk mencintaiku"

Mata Chanyeol sontak membola dengan penuh binar menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Be-benarkah Baek?" tanyanya

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk imut persis seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol lantas memeluk erat dan terus mengatakan

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" berulang kali.Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil sambil membalas memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan seragam pelayan cafe itu.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya dan ia berlutut dengan satu kaki seraya melihatkan kotak berisi cincin berlian cantik.Ia membeli cincin ini untuk minta maaf pada Baekhyun dulu tapi Baekhyun telah pergi sehingga cincin ini disimpan dan dibawa kemanapun oleh Chanyeol

"Aku Park Chanyeol,ingin mengulang sebuah awal yang baru dengan Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan suami istri.Byun Baekhyun apa kau bersedia menerima ku si Brengsek Chanyeol ini menjadi suami mu?"

Baekhyun tercengang,ia tidak akan menyangka Chanyeol akan melamarnya saat ini.Ia ingin menangis melihat cincin di kotak tersebut adalah cincin yang ia pernah bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin memakai cincin itu.Dan sekarang cincin itu digunakan untuk melamar dirinya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan was was jawaban namja mungil didepannya ini.Tapi di detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Ya,Aku bersedia"

Ia berdiri dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat tubuhnya setelah itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Baekhyun.Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu sekalipun selamanya"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol,akan kupengang janjimu"

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun,mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,mereka berdua menutup mata.

Di detik selanjutnya,kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman manis dan lembut,melepas kerinduan pada masing-masing ,dan berjanji tidak akan saling melepas lagi.Karena mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sesuai benang merah yang ditakdirkan.

 **FIN**

Hai readers semua!!

Perkenalin nama author Uwon

itu bukan nama asli ya tapi nama akun author hehe

Author mau minta maaf ya kalo ff ini tata bahasanya kurang baik/baku,masih ada typo,atau alurnya terlalu cepet

Dan ff ini dibuat memang seperti klise jadi memang kejadiannya lewat kata2 bukan kejadian ya

karena jujur ini adalah ff pertama author jadi maklum kalo masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan.

Tapi author bakalan terus semangat kok

jadi tolong kasih favorit dan review kalian ya

terima kasih


End file.
